User blog:WanderingSkull/Heists 101: Los Santos Heist Crew vs. MacRay Gang
The world of crime is a dirty place, but these gangs operate in it with aces and spades! The Los Santos Heist Crew, a group of hardened criminals that are behind some of the most extravagant but rewarding heists throughout Los Santos! The MacRay Gang, a band of brothers and friends that became the most notorious gang in modern Boston! Guns, explosions, and over-the-top action await them, but when the red tape gets put up and the bullets stop flying, only one gang walks away with the loot and the title of... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Los Santos Heist Group The Los Santos Heist Group is composed of three people, with expertise in various sets of skills (two of whom were former heist partners in the past), who "came out of retirement" per se and brought alonga new friend to plan the ultimate that has ever been done. Along the way they have participated in numerous events: fighting against gangsters, cartels, and triads, doing dirty work for corrupt government officials, taking down a portion of a private military contractor force, striving to live the golden life, and just plain pissing each other off. But all in all, these three have been through it and have formed life long respect and friendships with each other. Michael DeSanta Michael De Santa is a very complex person, even confused by his "good and evil" personality. Years of experience of crime and in prison, helped Michael become the criminal and person that he is today. Michael, being the opposite of Trevor, is thorough and rational when it comes to crime. This makes the others leave him to the planning and leading of robberies and missions, as he is usually the one to come up with a plan to a heist, alongside Lester. He also shows consideration for people caught up in robberies, an example is that, if you choose to impose as guards for the Union Depository heist, he'll give the guard he blackmailed a bar of gold for helping them get past security. Franklin Clinton Franklin Clinton is described as ambitious but perhaps to a fault and very eager to take on new illegal challenges. Franklin is also much more calmer than both Michael, who has a very short temper, and Trevor, who is practically violent and psychotic. Though Lamar drives him crazy at times, Franklin still cares for his best friend as he saves him from the Ballas with the help of Michael and Trevor during the events of Lamar Down. He is also the same toward Michael and Trevor as he is seen helping them out with most of their problemsFranklin is a young man and is capable of tackling challenging tasks that Michael and Trevor can't do and has a level of physical prowess that both Michael and Trevor lack. As being a repossession man he is a skilled person behind the wheel of any car. As during the GI demo, he was described as being able to make short work of the agents that were interrogating the target. Trevor Philips Trevor Philips has been described as a difficult person to deal with, extreme, impetuous, vengeful, psychopathic, sociopathic, unhinged, unpredictable, untamed, infamous, homicidal, and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages. He does everything in a psychopathic and relentless manner, (much different from Michael). Although Trevor is like this, he is honest about it and will never show hypocrisy. He has his own charm along with his own principles. Because he is a former military aviation pilot, he is skilled in both combat and piloting aircraft like helicopters. In the mission Game Informer saw, Trevor was the one that flew the team to the skyscraper they needed to get their target out of. In the aftermath, as the team was pursued by law enforcement helicopters, he proved to be an able pilot under pressure. Trevor is also the master of greed, ambition, and insanity (along with Michael and Franklin), and is seen in many GTA V screenshots performing many challenging (and some illegal) stunts. Some of those stunts include base jumping, jet-skiing, murdering, property destruction, and getting chased by the cops. Patrick McReary Patrick "Packie" McReary 'is an experienced criminal and friend to Niko Belic. During his time in Liberty City, McReary assisted in a high stakes heist to rob the largest bank in the city alongside others. Despite careful planning the heist went astray as the police department was alerted and the group fought through hordes of officers and SWAT. Soon after the events of Liberty City, McReary would end up in Los Santos seeking oppurtunity to make a buck. This would lead to a fateful encounter betewen him and Franklin Clinton. This would causes him to be recurited into the Los Santos Group as they worked together and preformed several high level heists together. Because of his skill as a gunman, McReary is a valuable and close member to group even becoming part of the largest heist in history as the group stole from the Los Santos Treasury. 'Weapons KnifeGTA-V.png GTAV-BaseballBat.png HeavyPistol-GTAV.png Pistol50-GTAV.png SMG-GTAV.png AssaultSMG-GTAV.png APPistol-GTAV.png SpecialCarbine-GTAV.png AdvancedRifle-GTAV.png The MacRay Gang The MacRay Gang are a group of criminals led by Doug MacRay and Jem Coughlin. The group is famous for performing a variety of elaborate and successful heists under the guise of masks. Often funded by Irish crime boss Fergie, the MacRay Gang decides to pull off one final heist at Fenway Park due to the retirement of their leader, Doug. However, a mole, Doug's girlfriend and reason for retirement, reveals to the FBI their plans. The FBI engage in a shootout with the MacRay Gang, killing all of them except Doug, who leaves half of his heist prize to Clare and taking the rest with him to Florida. Notable Members *Doug MacRay *Jem Coughlin *Dez Elden *Gloansy Magloan 'Weapons' ExpandableBaton.jpg|Police Baton Sledgehammer.png|Sledgehammer TheGovernorGlock2.jpg|Glock 17 SW Model 38.jpg|S&W Model 38 UMP 45.jpg|Heckler & Koch UMP MP5SD6.jpg|MP5SD3 TEC 9.png|TEC-9 M4A1 Carbine.jpg|M4A1 180px-Hk416.jpg|Heckler & Koch HK416 X-Factors X-Factor- MacRay Gang / Los Santos Heist Crew Brutality- 85 / 90 The MacRay Gang members are all cutthroat murderers, who are more than willing to kill out of anger, revenge, or defense. One notable example is Jem, who is a brutal and psychotic murderer who's prone to anger, and when Doug and Jem brutally assaulted several Latino gangsters over a minor dispute with the former's girlfriend. The Los Santos Heist Crew tends to win out here due to the Trevor Phillips. This is a man who is likely a cannibal, flushes dead corpses in his toilet, brutally murders hundreds of people for minor disputes and has tortured people. Combat Experience- 75 / 90 MacRay and his gang are widely feared by the population of Charlestown neighborhood and law enforcement alike because of their ruthless efficiency. That being said, a majority of their heists are performed in the same manner- and the one time they did compete against a fully prepared opponent, they lost and most of the gang was killed. This is where the constant high-stakes expertise of the group shines, The Los Santos Crew have faced military, IAA (CIA), FIB (FBI), private military, SWAT teams, street gangs and standard police. Plus, they always have managed to come out on top with only one death on their side. Teamwork- 90 / 85 These men have been friends almost their entire lives- they're incredibly loyal and protective of each other. This shows in how they operate- they work as professionals, and this sense of brotherhood makes sure cracks in the gang are slim to none. The members of the Los Santos Heist Crew are professionals, but they do at times butt heads with each other. Michael and Franklin are close, Michael even stating that he wished Franklin was his son. The real tension comes from Michael and Trevor who do share a sense of respect and anger towards each other that has mellowed out by the end of the game. Patrick McReary isn't much involved with the rest of the crew, although he shares a level of respect for every member. They work together effectively, but there is some previous history of tension. Intelligence- 80 / 90 For a long time, the MacRay Gang easily eluded the FBI and planned major heists. With the advice and counsel of Doug's veteran criminal father, the MacRay Gang more know-how than most when it comes to the in-and-outs of crime organizaion. The LS Crew may all be from different backgrounds, but this more often than not works to their advantage. Franklin is a street smart hustler, Michael is the brains of the operation, Trevor is an expanding crime monguel and Patrick is experienced heist and crime member. These four have managed to come out of almost impossible to escape situations, hacked to the IAA (CIA) network before, and have all managed to escape with their lives even after fighting hordes of military, SWAT, or private military groups. Plus, they planned and committed several great heists consisting of raiding an IAA facility, raiding the IAA headquarters, stealing 1+ Billion dollars in gold and managing to cripple PMC forces, FIB (FBI), a mafia, the largest investor in the PMC and a street gang in the matter of a few hours. Notes *The battle takes place during a MacRay Gang heist in Boston. *Both warriors have two options to success- either eliminating all of the opposing team, or driving away with the loot. *Police officers will be involved in the battle, so they offer resistance to both warriors. *Voting will end at a later time Category:Blog posts